¿Egoísta o de mama?
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: El amor de una madre es más fuerte que la nueva felicidad que le entregaba su hijo


Un niño gordo (N/A: mm... =_=^) yacía en el sofá, tumbado y comiendo sus golosinas favoritas mientas que en la tele veía su programa favorito. Comía y comía mientras su madre barría el piso. Sudaba. Y mucho. Tenia un pañuelo atado en la cabeza de color rojo. Estaba inclinada al lado de el niño malcriado, barriendo las miguillas de Chessy Poof que se le caían al castaño cada vez que tragaba un puñado. Comía demasiado deprisa.

\- Cariño. ¿Podrías tener un poco de cuidado?.- Suplicó su madre intentando que su hijo se comportara un poco.

\- Sí, sí. Lo que tu digas.- Le contesto sin dejar de mirar su amada pantalla donde emitían Terrance y Phillip (N/A: lo puse bien?)

\- Eric, por favor, ayudame un poco.- Suplicó de nuevo su madre. Estaba demasiado cansada y necesitaba ayuda.

\- Pero maaaaaaaahhhh...- Se quejó el niño, aun sin dejar de ver la televisión.

Liance ya no podía más. Demasiadas cosas. Ningún descanso. El calor que tenia, a pesar de que el exterior apenas estaban a 8 grados, era insoportable. No podía... No aguantaba...

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y con sus manos en el rostro, empezando a llorar.

\- ...ma?.- El llanto de su progenitora llamo total y absolutamente su atención, dejo su comida y su gran pantalla de luz para bajar del sofá y asomarse donde debería de estar la expresión de desolación su madre.- ¿Qué te pasa, ma?

\- N-no p-puedo mas.- Intento frenar sus lágrimas pero no pudo.- N-no me ayud-ayudas en na-nada. Est-estoy muy cansada. M-me mareo. Ni siquiera pu-puedo caminar de l-las a-agujetas. Te lo p-pedí por favor, Eric. Te doy todo lo que quieres, pero t-tu no quieres hacer nada por mi... ¿E-Eric?.- Quitó sus manos para descubrir que su hijo no estaba.

Al principio no le sorprendió, el nunca la escuchaba. Pero en cuanto se levanto lentamente y se dio la vuelta se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Su hijo, Eric Theodore Cartman, ¡Estaba lavando los platos! Increíble pero cierto.

\- E-Eric... ¿E-eh..? .- Hubo un corto silencio. Su madre no tenia palabras. Tantos años... sin ver esa imagen.

\- ¿Estabas cansada no? Pues ve a dormir.- Dijo en tono con falsa indiferencia. No podía ver a su madre así. Cierto que era un cantón con ella pero... sinceramente... Su madre era su talón de Aquiles.

\- Gracias.- Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa. Y por alguna razón, aquella palabra hizo que Cartman también sonriera, por un momento, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y forzó su boca a que sus extremos apuntaran abajo, acompañado de un ceño fruncido.

¿Qué era esa sensación?... Era extraño... Es como un dolor de felicidad... Era muy raro. Pero, acaso... ¿Le gustaba?, No, verdad?. Era imposible. ¿A Eric le gustaba ayudar?

~JAJA, La maricona de Cartman limpiando los platos. JAJA. ~ Pensaba.~ Un momento. Ayudar no es de maricas, es de tipos responsables.~ Pensó con cierta superioridad, hasta que pasaron unos cinco segundos. ~ JAJA. El responsable de Cartman limpiando los platos. JAJA.~ Joder...

Así pasaron los días. Liance barría y Eric fregaba. Pasaba la aspiradora y el otro ponía la lavadora. Ella tendía la ropa y el hacia sus trabajos.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas. Todo el mundo del colegio savia su cambio. No solo psicológico, si no también social y saludable. Estaba mas sano y delgado. Y cuando le intentaban hablar el contestaba con un "Sí, no, ya.., mhm, ajam, vale, lo sé". La verdad era que todo el mundo hablaba a sus espaldas como: " ¿Vistes el cambio? Su madre es genial." " Mejor, así no nos molestara jamas." y cosas así... Sin intención verdadera de saber como se siente el niño del centro de los rumores.

La verdad, él pensaba que al menos harían algo por averiguar su estado de zombie o algo así. Pero ni siquiera sus amigos se molestaron en hablar sobre el tema, algún que otro "Buenos días, Robot" era lo único relacionado con el tema que hablaban con el. Pero el sabia de esto. Nadie quería saber de él. Lo supo desde el principio.

\- Mama. ¿Puedo recoger las hojas del jardín?.- ¿Que acababa de pedir? ¡Lo acaba de pedir! ¡ACABABA DE SUPLICAR RECOGER LAS HOJAS!

\- No, cariño. Es muy tarde. Vete a dormir..- Estaban fuera de su casa, terminando de quitar la nieve de el garaje y la entrada. La madre de Cartman entro dentro de su casa. El estaba apunto de seguirle asta que sintió una bola de nieve chocar contra su cabeza.

\- Perdón.- Dijo una pequeña niña de abrigo blanco pelo rubio y corto.

\- No le hables.- Dijo un chico con aproximadamente dos años mas que Cartman, probablemente era su hermano mayor.- Es un marica.- Y con ello, se fue.

¿Marica?... Esa palabra le sonaba...

Su mente hizo un ¡Clik! Y recapacitó sobre lo ocurrido.

\- ¿¡QUE COJONES?!.- grito en medio de su vecindario, haciendo despertar a sus vecinos. Y parte de esos 'vecinos' eran sus "amigos" que se habían asomado por el escandalo.

Se miraba las manos... ¿C-como...? ¿Que...?

\- ¿Que me esta pasando...? Y si... Yo realmente... No importo. Y si... Solo... Estoy... ¿Solo?... Y si -. Miro a su casa desde lejos.- .. solo debo cumplir mis obligaciones? Mama... Es todo lo que tengo? Acaso... - Cayó de trasero en la nieve. Fría... La fría, fría nieve. Y empezó a parpadear, como ya lo había echo otras, solo que esta vez fue corto.

Se abrazaba asimismo por el cambio de temperatura ya que tenia la misma ropa de todos los días, solo que una bufanda amarilla que lo acompañaba no era suficiente. Estaba oscuro y confuso, asta que la puerta de su casa se abrió y la luz de la habitación se desplazo hasta la carretera, haciéndole dar la vuelta a Eric.

Su madre fue con él y se sentó a su lado.

\- Sabes, Eric. Durante este tiempo has sido el mejor hijo que jamas desearía una madre. Pero no quiero que sigas así. No eres feliz. Tu felicidad es más importante que la mía.

\- Mama... - suspiro y miro la nieve con el reflejo de su casa. No sabia que decir. La verdad es que se sentía bien al ayudarla y al ser el centro de atención por su cambio.- Sabes... El día que te ayude, lo recuerdas? Ese día pensé que te ibas a desmayar y que te ingresarían en un hospital y me vería solo... Suena muy egoísta pero, al principio lo hacia para no estar solo... Pero, no se... Sentí... Algo raro... Vi que te hacia tan feliz... Y... Que... A lo mejor... Si algún día te perdía... Ya te habría echo feliz.

\- Oh, Cariño.- Paso su brazo por el hombro de su hijo.- Tu no estas solo. Tienes a tus amigos.

\- ¿Ajam? ¿Es enserio? Mis tíos no cuentan como amigos, es familia. Lo sabes, no?

\- Eric. No te pienso dejar solo hasta que tu lo decidas. No te preocupes. Así que, tu decides ¿Quieres ser el niño egoísta de siempre o prefieres ser un niño-de-mama?

\- Yo... Quiero ser... Un niño... - Susurró algo en el oído de su madre.-

Ella le sonrió como solo ella sabia, y le dio la mano. El la acepto y se fueron a la casa cogidos de la mano hacia la entrada de su casa, que la puerta había estado abierta de par en par.

0+0+0+9+9+9

Y ustedes? Que creen que eligió?


End file.
